camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lena Oberis
Personality Lena is a follower whose loyalty is only limited to those who can give her a more interesting offer, but she later was willing to follow the leader of the Broken Covenant. She appears to enjoy killing or at least a challenging fight as she uses her telepathy for gathering information and only used her psionic powers for weaponry construction or for combat. Thus this limitation allows her to fight more gracefully which she appears to enjoy. She possesses a killer instinct as she does not hesitate to hold a sword at anyone who threatens her. She appears to be on friendly or at least civil terms with her mother, seeing how she is not as much as recognized as a goddess. She personally disdains children of Aphrodite and the goddess herself, for the abuse that both her and her mother went through. History Lena's father was an Anceint greek king of Cyrene, he was a wise man, who attracted the godess Psyche through his great dedication to her with her temples, she then appeared to him as a greek lady wearing amethyst dress, she courted him and after 6 months she then gave birth to his daughter Lena. As all gods have done Psyche left, but not without given her daughter a celstail bronze dagger. As Lena turned 4 her, her father met a new woman who was a daughter of Aphrodite, and fell in love with each other. A year later after their marriage the woman had Lena's dads triplet girls, after the girls where born Lena met her mother face to face and was told who she was and how her powers would grow and how she must never let anyone push her down. When she was five, her father started to ignore her and when Lena tried to get her fathers attention by taking her mothers gift and telling her father she wanted to be the next Queen of Cyrene, Her step-mother pushed her to the ground and stole the dagger and stated that she would never be a queen and that she can join the hunters of Artemis and just diappear, the triplets laughed and so did her father. So Lena started to cry and lost control and pushed a pillar so that it caused a small statue on top of it to fall on her Stepmother and the triplets, but her father was able to get them out of the way, he yelled at Lena and tried to strike her, but not before Lena ran out of the castle and she hid in the forest, she was so exhausted she sleepted for three days then she was found by a group of heroes, they took care of her, and suggested that she could join them. Lena thought about it and stated that she wanted to learn the Hero's version of swordplay, she studided they sword skillls until she was 11 when she was first attacked by a Myrmekes. The creature tried to attack her but Lena was able to cut the underside of the ant, but it kept coming for her she was then able to move a boulder to fall and crush it before it got to her. She then told she wanted to study a more deeper . She then journed around greece looking into great swordmen's mind and learning their skills but was attacked by monsters but she was able to defeat them when she was able to use her sword skills and her powers, when she was 15 she found Lake Tritonis and the nymphs took her in and taught her their version of swordsmanship, and she was able to learn all of it, she had later learned that her Father had teared down her mothers temple, she was so enraged. A day after her 17 birthday she left the lake and went home. She left the lake and journey to the Kingdom and rallied up the poor and the sick to help ransac the city, because they were upset because the rich got a good life while they slumped in the dirt. She then met her father, half-sisters and Step-mother. She was furious to see them, and her father advanced on her with a sword, where he told he that she was a failure, she stated she didn't need him and that she didn't want to be a queen, she said she was now a warrior and that he would no longer have a legacy. She was then able to summon her telekinetic sword and her hair was then coloured with dark purple streaks, due to the unique power of her Psionic abilites. She then challeneded and fought her dad with her dual blades. She defeated him and as he fell to the ground her half-sisters tried to throw rocks at her, but she created a telekintic shield over herself and the rocks bounced off. Lena then turned to them and she caused a large marbel stone to fall and kill one of the sisters, she then manipulated the desire of another sister to grab her fathers sword and impale herself, while the last sister was affected to see horrible monsters and she slit her throat to end it. Her father watched and cried out as they died, Lena then turned to her father and sliced him in two with her telekinetic sword. Her stepmother came forward and told her that she needed to stop, raising Lena's mothers dagger, Lena let go of her blade and it disappeared, she then telekinteically took her mothers dagger off her step-mother, she told her she knew she was a daughter of Aphrodite and that love was weakness, so she then told her she was a daughter of Psyche. She then stabbed her with the dagger, her step-mother dies from pain and bloodloss slowley. Lena then left the castle as it burned to the ground from the ransacing of the palace by the poor and theives, Lena had angered the gods as she had killed thousands, Psyche wanted her daughter to live so she sent her a message to a saytr to ask her to come to a mysterious island filled with Lotus's. The saytr begged her to stop her madness, but Lena denied him saying mortals and gods needed to be put in their place she then killed him by imapling him on her telekintic sword, with his last breath of words he informed her that she was in the lair of the Lotus eaters and that she will be their for a while, her mother then cursed her to sleep and sent her brain and her body into a deep sleep. As time changed Lena was still aware in her deep sleep and learned new things from others from different time lines though her telempathy, she learned about the place she was in The Lair of the Lotus Eaters where she would not age. Lena then sensed the presence of three demigods of two of the big three, and it almost waked her up if not for Psyche keeping her asleep with the assisted by Hades. She was then awakened by a Child of Hebe whose great hatred and determination awakened her. She then read his mind and found out about The Broken Covenant, she then pledged herself to the broken Covenant to bring down the gods, she was then gifted a katana by the leader of the BC for allegence. Powers Offensive # Children of Psyche can apply temporary symptoms of emotional and mental disorders upon a target. The harsher the symptom and the longer it lasts, the more energy drained. # Children of Psyche can create telekinetic weaponry (no bigger than 2-3 times the size of the user) that can be used in combat for a short time. The longer the weaponry is held together by the demigod's mind, the more energy drained. Defensive # Children of Psyche can form telekinetic protective spheres around themselves and others for a limited amount of time. The longer the sphere is held together by the demigod's mind, the more energy drained. Supplementary # Children of Psyche are able to read and manipulate the thoughts, emotions and desires of targets for a limited time. The more the extreme the change (in accordance to one's personality) and the longer it lasts, the more energy drained. Without proper training, however, they cannot force actions upon a person. # Children of Psyche are able to move objects (no bigger than 2-3 times the size of the user) with their minds due to the strength of their minds. The bigger the object and the distance it is moved, the more energy drained. Passive # Children of Psyche innately remember things for a longer time than usual, in particular significant memories. # Children of Psyche have a high resistance for any manipulation of their thoughts, emotions and desires, magical or not. They also have a resistance against any mental or emotional disorders. # Children of Psyche are innately able to collect more information and collect it at rapid speeds, due to the strength of their minds. # Children of Psyche know the previous incarnations of their soul well, along with the occupant's thoughts, emotions and desires. After 3 Months # Children of Psyche, after proper training, can sprout large butterfly wings that can be used to fly. The wings' appearance and colouring are always in accord with one's personality. After 6 Months # At this stage in their training, children of Psyche can force actions upon a target. The target will remain under control for a few minutes or until control is relinquished, the longer the control is kept, the more energy it drains. All other limitations set before are preserved. After 9 Months # Children of Psyche are able to use kinetic force to create a semi-living construct, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, that lasts for a short time to fight for the user. While the construct is fighting, the user is incapacitated. The longer the construct is held together by the demigod's mind, the more energy drained. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Broken Covenant Category:Liberi Superum Category:Children of Psyche Category:Female Category:17 years old Category:Greek Category:Purple Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Athletic Build Category:Born Before the Common Era Category:Lena Category:Oberis Category:Caucasian Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:3 Month Power